An Unexpected Love
by Luckypie
Summary: This is what happens after Thor brings Loki back from Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid

"Why me?" Astrid thought "It could have been anyone, but it has to be me". Astrid strode through the halls of Odin's Palace. She was a simple servant of the royal family but one of their favorites. Odin had called her to his chambers where he said "I'm giving you a hard task but I know you will accomplish it..." Astrid had been given the task of caring for Loki...

Astrid went straight to her roommate and friend, Brenda. As Astrid jerked open the door, the brunette jumped up from where she was sitting on her bed, writing. Judging by the look on Astrid's face, Brenda asked  
"What is it this time..?" "Odin wants me to take care of Loki!" Astrid stated, pacing around the room. "What's so bad about that? Loki isn't that ugly, is he?" Brenda asked smiling at Astrid. "Well, no he isn't bad looking.. But that doesn't make up for the fact that he tried to take over Earth, which is under Thor's protection!" Astrid stated, looking at her friend as if she had grown a second head! Brenda simply rolled her eyes and laughed at her.  
"What am I going to do..?" Astrid moaned as she flopped down on her bed. "When do you start?" Brenda asked as she started on her writing again. "Tomorrow morning..." Astrid moaned in response. "Then you better get some sleep if you're gonna care for a maniac." Brenda told Astrid as she slipped on an ice blue nightdress. Astrid sighed as she changed out of her clothes into a emerald green nightdress. "Night Astrid!" Brenda said as she turned off her light and climbed into her bed. "Night Brenda" Astrid said as she did the same. Soon she settled into a dreamless sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Loki

"I hate this world!" Loki thought as he sat on his bed. Loki was in a prison cell made especially for him. It was as white as clouds and had a window to look outside, a bed that matched the walls, a silver table and a dresser. Even better, the room blocked his magic!  
Getting up off his bed, Loki stalked over to the door. Banging on he yelled, "Let me out you fools! I am the rightful king of Asgard!" He heard a chuckle from the other side of the door. Growling and frustrated, he tried using his magic. Pointing at the door and murmuring "Hníga!". Nothing...  
Muttering, he stalked over to his bed and flopped down. "Why would they imprison me? All I tried to do was take over the Earth?" Loki thought, trying to reason through why he was locked down here. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open and foot steps waking in. Loki sat up as the door shut.  
In front of the closed door, stood a maiden not much younger than himself with ruby red hair and deep set emerald eyes that matched the dress she had on. Her long ruby hair was put up in a elegant, yet simple bun and she was carrying a platter of food.

She was the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen...


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid

Astrid stood there facing Loki as he sat up on his bed. He was even more handsome than the drawings and portraits she had seen. They stared at each other until Loki spoke up "I suppose you are here to give me that food, which probably has poison in it, and leave. Am I correct?"  
Astrid was astonished! "Why would I, or anyone else, poison you?" She asked as she watched Loki lay back down on the bed. "Because Odin doesn't care for the child that isn't his own." He responded with a absent look on his face. "The king only wishes that you know you are loved." Astrid replied as she walked over and set the food onto the table. The food consisted of soup, rolls, steak and some red wine. "In fact, I even prepared the food myself so I can promise you it is not poisoned."  
Loki sat up and looked at her quizzically. Astrid held up her hands as if to surrender. "Alright, I believe you." Loki said getting up off the bed and walking over to the table. He stood in front of her and, even though Astrid was tall, Loki was still a few inches taller than herself.  
After looking into her eyes for a few seconds he sat down in front of the food. He lifted a spoon filled with the soup to his lips and gingerly sipped it. His eyes widened as he scooped out more. Astrid laughed and sat down across from him as he shoveled even more food into his mouth.  
Astrid sat and laughed as Loki gorged himself on the food. He downed the red wine and almost immediately passed out. Astrid laughed again. The guards had told her that Loki hadn't been sleeping so as she prepared his food she slipped a sleeping potion into the red wine. She walked around the table to where Loki was laying on the ground. After grabbing onto Loki's shoulders, Astrid dragged him over to the bed. She tugged back the covers and hoisted Loki into them. After she covered him back up with the blanket, she grabbed the empty platter and glass and opened the door.  
Looking back over her shoulder Astrid though, "He is even cuter when he's asleep."


End file.
